


WWE Drabble Tree

by bruise_pristine, eric_idle_rules, JacktheSinister_JaketheJust, kawx, MacKenna, penelo14, Rhiannamator, SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Tree, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruise_pristine/pseuds/bruise_pristine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust/pseuds/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKenna/pseuds/MacKenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelo14/pseuds/penelo14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannamator/pseuds/Rhiannamator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWE Drabble Tree.  Find a line or word in the starter drabble or one of the subsequent drabbles that inspires you, and use that line or word in your own drabble!  As drabbles are added, I'll add pairings to the tags and, if you'd like, add the authors as co-authors.  Anyone who'd like to participate is more than welcome to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE Drabble Tree

**Author's Note:**

> All WWE pairings and characters are welcome. When you riff off a drabble, be sure to **bold** the line or word that you used in your own drabble. If you have any questions, just ask me! This tree will be open indefinitely.

Dean’s finally settling down for the night, his body aching after two hard fought matches. He’s freshly showered, hair damp and falling over his face as he flips on the TV and pulls the sheet up over himself. 

He hears his phone start to ring and he has to feel around the bed, following the ringtone, to find it. Once he’s dug it out of the covers, he answers, not really looking at the caller ID, but he has a gut feeling he knows who it is. “Hello,” he answers. 

“Hey,” comes the reply.

He smiles. Seth is just who he wanted to talk to. “Hey. You watch the show?”

“Of course, dumbass. You did great tonight,” Seth tells him. “I knew you’d win. Last man standing match? Owens never had a chance.”

“No chance in hell,” Dean adds.

“How are you feeling?” Seth then asks him. 

“Sore. But, hey, I didn’t go through two tables, so I guess I can’t complain that much.”

“True. And as someone who’s been there, done that, I’d suggest you not try that anytime soon.”

“Had no plans to.” He pauses for a bit, then says, “It really wasn’t the same without you there.”

“Believe me, watching this from home was killing me, man. I wanted to be there with you guys so badly.”

“I know, babe. But when you come back, I want you back totally healthy. That way when I kick your ass, there won’t be any arguments about who the better wrestler really is.”

“What a sweetheart.”

Dean smirks, and Seth can practically see it through the phone. “That’s why you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s why I love you,” Seth agrees. When he hears Dean yawning, he says, “I’ll let you go now.”

“What, no phone sex?”

Seth snorts. “Get some sleep. There’ll be time for that later.”

“At least send me a dick pic before bed?”

“I’ll think about it,” Seth tells him. 

“I’ll sleep much better if I get a dick pic.”

“Goodnight, Dean. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Dean replies, ending the call. 

It takes no time at all after they hang up for that dick pic to come through.


End file.
